S
by Ashley Echavarria
Summary: Dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Setiap waktu aku mencoba untuk melupakannya tetapi tidak bisa. dia terlanjur memiliki hatiku. semua kenangan kami kembali muncul dan membuatku semakin tidak dapat melupakkannya. / 'S yang berarti Sakura, s yang berarti namaku dan s yang berarti satu. Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud 'kan' / a SasuSaku fanfiction.


S

Adalah abjad yang spesial bagiku. Dulu. Saat kau masih disampingku. Saat kau masih meluangkan waktumu hanya untuk melihat senyumku. Saat kau masih mau menghapus air mata yang jatuh mengalir dipipiku. Saat kau masih bisa mengobati semua jenis luka yang orang lain torehkan dihatiku. Dan saat kau membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan melihat senyum indahmu yang selalu kau sembunyikan dibalik wajah datarmu.

Kini semuanya telah berakhir. Kau tidak pernah lagi berada disisiku. Kau tidak mau lagi meluangkan sedikit waktumu untuk melihat diriku tersenyum. Kau tidak sudi lagi menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipiku. Kau tidak ingin lagi mengobati luka didalam hatiku. Bahkan ketika kau sendiri yang membuat luka dihatiku semakin menganga lebar. **Numb.**

Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal **taboo** itu dihadapanku? Tanpa adanya rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan. Kau mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan tegas. Bagaikan kata-kata itu sama sekali tak ada artinya didalam hidupku. Aku tahu, mungkin kau tak dapat mendengarnya. Tapi, hatiku terasa ditusuk ribuan benda tajam tak kasat mata. Hancur. Sakit. Apakah kau tidak merasakan hal itu juga Sasuke**-kun**?

**'Aku pikir, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Aku harap kau mengerti. Good bye, Sakura.'**

Dan kau mengutarakannya dengan wajah datarmu yang sedikit membentuk senyuman tipis. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku dapat melihat senyummu yang dipaksakan. Membuat jantungku bagaikan keluar dari tempatnya. Dan saat mata onyx hitammu menatap mataku, aku dapat sedikit melihat sebuah penyesalan memantul dimatamu. Apa aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan pada hubungan kita Sasuke**-kun**? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku? Sudah ribuan kali aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang kesalahan yang sudah aku perbuat hingga membuatmu terluka, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukannya. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali kepadaku. Aku terlanjur mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak mau hubungan penting bagiku hancur begitu saja tanpa aku tahu apa penyebabnya.

Tubuhku jatuh begitu saja ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku. Bagaikan tidak memiliki kaki, aku terduduk dilantai marmer yang menyalurkan rasa dingin keseluruh tubuhku. Walaupun tidak sedingin rongga dihatiku yang telah kehilanganmu. Aku tidak mampu berfikir lagi. Dengan mudahnya aku menangis tersedu-sedu dikoridor sekolah. Tanpa perduli saat semua murid yang berdiri disana sedang memperhatikanku yang sedang menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari mataku. Hingga kedua sahabatku datang dan membantuku untuk beranjak dari tempatku terduduk. Mereka selalu mencoba untuk menghiburku dengan lelucon-lelucon yang tak berujung. Tapi, indera pendengaranku bagaikan tuli mendengar perkataan mereka. Sebagai gantinya, otakku terus memutar perkataanmu yang sangat menghancurkan hidupku bagaikan kaset yang rusak tapi masih tetap dipaksakan untuk menyampaikan isinya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah sejak kapan namamu selalu ada didalam hidupku. Wajahmu selalu terbayang saat mataku terpejam. Aroma maskulin tubuhmu selalu tercium ketika aku menghirup nafas. Kau... bagaikan zat adiktif yang membuatku kecanduan.

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

S a Naruto Fanfiction by Ashley Echavarria

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura

Tiga hari. Entah kenapa tiga hari adalah waktu yang sangat panjang untukku. Padahal, jika kau disisiku, waktu tiga hari pasti akan terasa sangat cepat dan menyenangkan. Ya, jika ada kau, Sasuke**-kun**.

Dan disinilah aku berada. Didepan pantulan diriku sendiri yang terlihat sangat kacau. Mata yang sembab dan merah. Wajah yang terlihat sangat lusuh dan rambut merah mudaku yang sangat berantakan. Keningku menampakkan sebuah kerutan ketika melihat tampilan burukku di cermin. Aku segera memutar keran dan menangkup air dingin yang mulai keluar dikedua telapak tanganku. Rasa dinginnya air terasa sangat segar dikulit wajahku saat aku menyiram wajahku sendiri. Aku masih terus memandangi wajahku yang basah. Beberapa tetes air masih mengalir dan berjatuhan di ujung daguku. Mengalir begitu saja. Aku harap perasaan cintaku kepadamu bisa hilang bagaikan air yang menetes dengan cepat Sasuke**-kun**.

Tanganku mengambil sebuah handuk kecil disamping wastafel dan meletakannya dileherku. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet dan kembali menuju ke kamarku. Entah kenapa, mata hijauku langsung tertuju kearah meja kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurku. Menatap sebuah pigura yang terdapat diriku dan dirimu didalamnya.

Kakiku berjalan mendekat. Tanganku meraih pigura tersebut. Mataku menatap wajahmu yang tersenyum tipis. Jantungku kembali berdetak tak normal. Tapi, bibirku menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman. Entahlah...

Setelah agak lama memandang foto Sasuke**-kun **, aku kembali meletakkan pigura tersebut ditempatnya yang semula. Sudah tiga hari memang, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menyingkirkan foto ini.

**'Move on Sakura-chan!'**

**'Masih banyak lelaki lain yang menunggumu diluar sana.'**

Perkataan kedua sahabatku tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dikepalaku. Mereka memang benar, aku harus belajar melupakan Sasuke**-kun**. Mau tidak mau aku harus menghapus semua bayang-bayangnya.

Secara perlahan.

Tubuhku terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar handphoneku yang berdering menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Tanganku meraih handphone yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurku. Aku menekan tombol **answer** lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga kananku.

'Keluarlah dari menaramu putri. Hari ini kita akan berpetualang.'

Ujung bibirku terangkat mendengar suara Ino. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku walaupun aku tahu kalau ia tidak dapat melihatnya. **"Oke, wait a second." **jawabku seraya mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Dengan cepat aku mengganti baju tidurku dengan sebuah tanktop hitam yang tertutup cardigan putih dan hotpants berwarna abu-abu. Aku mengambil sepasang flat shoes dari lemari tempat koleksi sepatuku. Menata rambut merah muda panjangku diikat satu agar tidak merepotkan saat berpetualang nanti. Mengambil tas selempang kecil untuk menyimpan dompet, handphone dan keperluan lainnya.

Saat aku mengambil handphone yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur, mataku kembali melihat pigura itu. Tangan kananku kembali mengambil piguranya, sedangkan tangan kiriku membuka laci kecil yang berada disamping meja.

Untuk sementara, aku tidak akan membuang kenangan kita Sasuke**-kun**. Aku akan menyimpannya hingga aku benar-benar dapat melupakanmu.

Semoga Ino dan Hinata dapat membuatku melupakan Sasuke**-kun** hari ini.

Nihil.

Persetan dengan Ino dan Hinata! Setelah kurang lebih lima jam berputar-putar menelusuri Konoha, mereka berdua bukannya mencoba untuk membantuku untuk melupakan Sasuke**-kun**, mereka berdua justru mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang pernah aku datangi dengan Sasuke**-kun** sebelumnya. **Damn you!** Sama seperti café d'angelo ini. Café ini adalah tempat pertama yang aku dan Sasuke **-kun** kunjungi saat kami menjalani kencan pertama. Miris. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku. Pergi kesana kemari tanpa menanyakan pendapatku.

Hingga akhirnya aku melihat Sasuke**-kun** yang baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian wanita bersama seorang gadis ¾mungkin kekasih barunya yang berambut pirang. Lumayan cantik menurutku. Ketika Ino dan Hinata menoleh kearahku yang masih terpaku menatap Sasuke**-kun** dan gadis pirang itu, mereka menarikku dan mengajakku melupakan hal itu dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. **How easy?**

"Sudahlah Sakura… jangan memikirkan Sasuke terus. Dia pasti bosan selalu ada dipikiranmu." Ucap Ino yang duduk diseberang tempatku. Ia meminum sedikit green tea-nya lalu kembali memakan cake cokelat kesukaannya. Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Ino.

"Cari yang lain Saku**-chan**," timpal Hinata. Tangannya memainkan sendok cake-nya berputar-putar diudara, "kau tahu Sasori**-senpai**? Senior di sekolah kita? Aku dengar, katanya dia menyukaimu. Mungkin kau harus mencoba berkencan dengannya." Hinata meminum jus alpukatnya dan tersenyum kearahku, "Dia tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke."

"Entahlah…"

Dan jawaban dariku membuat Ino menghentikan memakan cake-nya serta membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka berdua memandangku dengan tatapan horror. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?

Ino menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Dengarkan aku Sakura **baka**… Sasuke yang memutuskan hubungan kalian, jadi dia juga yang tidak lagi menginginkanmu. Dengar, DIA TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU." Katanya dengan penekanan kata yang sangat menusuk tepat di ulu hatiku, "Kau harus melupakannya. Jika dia bisa mendapat pengganti dirimu, mengapa kau tidak? Cari lelaki lain yang sudah pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. Cari lelaki lain yang sudah pasti mencintaimu. Cari lelaki lain yang lebih daripada si brengsek Sasuke itu, tunjukkan padanya kalau kau bisa mencari lelaki lain yang seribu kali lipat lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Setelah kau menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik, bawa dia ke depan Sasuke¾" dan aku tahu, ceramah Ino akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam kuliah kecil-kecilanku berlangsung, aku hanya terdiam ditempat dudukku. Diam seakan mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ino. Sesekali aku mengangguk kecil untuk menyetujui perkataannya ¾dan agar kuliahku tidak berlangsung lebih lama lagi.

"Sakura, kau mendengarkan semua perkataanku 'kan?"

"Ya, ya." Jawabku malas seraya mengaduk-aduk milkshake yang mulai mencair didepanku. Aku menoleh kearah Hinata, "Mau menceramahiku juga Hinata**-chan**?" tanyaku seraya menopang dagu dengan tangan kiriku.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa mengejek kearahku, "Tidak, telingamu tidak akan kuat untuk menampung ceramah-ceramah lainnya 'kan?"

Benar. Hinata memang seseorang yang paling mengerti diriku. Gadis berambut biru gelap ini memang paling mengerti apa yang ku rasakan. **Well,** Ino adalah sahabat yang paling bisa memberikan saran terbaik baginya ¾yang kemungkinan besar pasti disetujui oleh peminta sarannya. Dia sangat dewasa dan bijaksana, walaupun terkadang ke-bijaksanaannya tidak ia terapkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Gadis nyentrik berambut pirang ini memang sangat unik. Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi sahabat mereka berdua.

Aku tersenyum tipis kearah Ino dan Hinata, "Terima kasih." Ucapku. Mereka berdua mengerutkan keningnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucapku seraya beranjak dari dudukku dan mengambul tasku yang tergeletak dikursi kosong yang berada disebelahku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Mengunjungi suatu tempat." Jawabku seraya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata yang masih duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. "**Jaa ne**!" Ucapku sebelum benar-benar pergi keluar dari café d'angelo ini.

Kohona Florest.

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengunjungi taman ini. Disini aku bisa merasakan suasana matahari tenggelam yang sangat indah. **Refreshing my mind.** Sebenarnya bukan hanya menyegarkan pikiran saja. Tempat ini juga pernah menjadi tempat kenanganku bersama Sasukje**-kun**. Selama kurang lebih satu tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke**-kun**, membuat perasaanku semakin kuat terhadapnya dari hari ke hari. Tidak mudah untuk melupakannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah bersamanya.

Seperti disaat pertama kali ia mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya kepadaku. Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. Aku hanya menganggap perasaannya hanya sebuah rasa suka yang dapat menghilang begitu saja dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi, dia tak menyerah. Dengan tekadnya, Sasuke**-kun** terus menunjukkan rasa sukanya terhadapku. Membuatku menaruh rasa kagum dihatiku dan Sasuke**-kun** berhasil mengubahnya menjadi perasaan cinta yang kian tumbuh dari waktu ke waktu.

**'Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai abjad S.'** katanya lalu tertawa setelah melihat wajahku, **'Abjad itu menggambarkan sesuatu yang istimewa. Awalnya aku tidak menyukai abjad itu karena huruf S berarti 'satu' yang artinya juga sendiri. Tapi, setelah melihatmu, aku menyukai huruf itu. S yang berarti Sakura, s yang berarti namaku dan s yang berarti satu. Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud 'kan?"**

Perkataannya berhasil membuatku jatuh didalam pelukannya. Entah dengan sihir apa, Sasuke**-kun** berhasil membuat mulutku terus mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu'. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Dan dapat kurasakan belaian tangannya yang besar mengelus punggungku. Hangat. Hingga saat ini.

Dan ketika tangan Sasuke**-kun** menarik daguku agar wajahku memandang wajahnya, mata onyxnya menatap wajahku dengan intens. Aku menunduk, tapi Sasuke**-kun** berhasil menghalanginya dan mengangkat daguku agar tetap memandangnya. Tangannya berpindah tempat menyentuh tengkuk leherku lalu dengan perlahan menariknya mendekat kearah wajahnya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa panas saat berhembus diwajahku.

Tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Perlakuannya sangat lembut. Ciumannya sangat manis dan memikat. Masih dapat aku rasakan sampai saat ini. Kenapa kau dapat dengan mudahnya melupakanku Sasuke**-kun**?

Air mataku nyaris saja jatuh jika aku tidak dengan cepat-cepat mendongakkan kepalaku. Menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi warna hitam. Aku melihat kearah arlojiku yang terpasang ditangan kiriku. Pukul 6.30pm. Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin ditempat ini hingga bintang-bintang muncul menemaniku yang sendiri dimalam yang dingin ini.

Aku kembali mendongakkan wajahku. Mata hijauku menatap satu titik bintang yang baru muncul. Sepi. Sendiri. Dilangit yang luas. Sama sepertiku. Kenapa aku sangat sulit melupakanmu Sasuke**-kun**?

Dulu, saat aku sedang menangis ditaman ini karena Karin**-neesan** —kakak perempuanku akan meneruskan kuliah diluar negeri, dengan mudahnya kau menemukanku yang sedang menangis disini. Dimalam hari pula kau menemukanku atas perintah orang tuaku yang mulai cemas karena tak kunjung pulang kerumah. Dengan peluh yang terus menetes dikeningmu, kau tersenyum kearahku dan berkata, **'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.'**

Tapi sekarang? Kau yang selalu membuatku menangis. Kau yang selalu membuatku mengeluarkan air mataku. Tapi, kau juga yang tidak mau menghapusnya dari wajahku. Membiarkan air mata ini terus jatuh membasahi wajahku. Seperti saat ini.

**Kuso!**

Padahal, saat dulu aku menangis disini, ketika kau datang, dengan seketika hatiku terasa hangat. Saat kau berkata—

"Cherry, jangan menangis."

Seperti itu seraya menepuk puncak kepalaku, rasa hangat dari tanganmu menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Dan ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku, ibu jarimu berhasil mendarat dipipiku. Mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir diwajahku. Ya, malam itu sama seperti ini. Hangatnya sentuhan tanganmu masih dapat kurasakan diwajahku. Tanganku beranjak dari sisi tubuhku dan menyentuh tangan Sasuke**-kun** yang membelai pipi—

"Sasuke**-kun**?" mataku terbelalak lebar ketika menatap mata hitamnya yang bersinar terkena pantulan bulan. Demi Kami**-sama**! "Kau Sasuke**-kun**?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

Aku menampik tangan Sasuke**-kun** yang masih menyentuh wajahku dengan kasar. Aku menghapus asal bekas air mata dipipiku dengan punggung tanganku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau disini?" aku sekuat mungkin mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar cuek.

"Mencarimu."

Aku menolehkan wajahku kesebelah kiri ketika ia menduduki kursi kosong disebelahku. Keningku berkerut, "Untuk apa?"

"Membawamu pergi."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketika mata hitamnya menatap mata hijauku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. "Jangan bercanda!" kataku seraya tertawa sinis, "Untuk apa kau membawaku pergi? Untuk dikembalikan kepada orang tuaku dan dikurung dirumah agar kau tidak dapat melihatku lagi yang selalu merusak pemandangan matamu? Heh! Menjijikkan." ucapku dengan sarkastik. Entah kenapa perkataan ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Padahal, aku tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan hal itu. Hanya saja—

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku sekarang. Tapi, aku ingin kau kembali."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Tangan kananku mengambil tas selempang yang tergeletak diatas tempat dudukku, "Ya, ya aku akan pulang." ucapku seraya berjalan menjauh darinya. Saat kakiku melangkah agak menjauh, tangan kiriku berhasil dipengan tangan Sasuke**-kun**. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya yang menunduk. "Ada apa lagi? Kau menyuruhku kembali untuk pulang 'kan? Sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku pulang."

Sasuke**-kun** kembali mendongakkan kepalanya seraya perlahan, "Bukan itu maksudku **baka**!" ucapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Angin yang berhembus berhasil membuat rambut emonya yang berwarna biru donker terbawa tiupan angin. Membuat wajahhnya terlihat jauh lebih —ugh, tampan.

"KYAA!"

Tubuhku jatuh tepat dipangkuan Sasuke**-kun** karena dengan tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan kiriku. Aku harap Sasuke**-kun** tidak dapat mendengar debaran jantungku yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Wajahku merona merah ketika menolehkan kepala kearah kiri yang dengan seketika membuat mata hijauku memandang langsung mata hitamnya yang redup. Aku segera menundukkan wajahku.

"Kembalilah kepadaku Sakura."

Suaranya yang sangat pelan memasuki telingaku. Aku bergidik kecil ketika hembusan nafasnya meniup telingaku. Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku terdiam. Masih mencoba untuk mengartikan perkataannya. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku langsung beranjak dari pangkuannya. Mataku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Tapi tatapan matanya memandang serius kearahku.

Aku tertawa sarkastik, "Jangan bercanda Uchiha!"

"Aku serius Sakura."

Setelah menundukkan kepalaku beberapa saat, aku kembali mendongakkan wajahku. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriakku. Entah kenapa kemarahanku sudah berada sepenuhnya dipuncak kepalaku. Air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut mataku, "Padahal... kau sudah memiliki kekasih lain." ucapku dengan suara parau karena menangis. Aku menundukkan wajahku, "Tapi... dengan mudahnya kau memintaku kembali kepadamu. Kau pikir aku sudi menjadi pelampiasanmu? Tidak Sasuke**-kun**. TIDAK! Jadi, lebih baik kau kembali kepada gadis pirang yang menyandang sebagai kekasih barumu itu!" sekuat tenaga aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

"Gadis pirang?"

Aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku. Raut wajahnya sekilas terlihat sangat bingung, namun kembali datar seperti biasanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "Ya, gadis berambut pirang yang mengajakmu ke toko pakaian wanita siang tadi."

Wajahnya terlihat seperti baru saja mengingat suatu hal yang besar. Ia tertawa setelah mendengarkan penjelasanku, membuatku mengerutkan kening. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapanku. "Sakura no **baka**…" panggilnya lalu kembali tertawa. "Gadis pirang itu adik iparku yang baru tiba dari Itali." penjelasannya membuatku terdiam seperti orang bodoh. "Jadi, kau cemburu eh?"

"Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu?" ucapku seraya menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku melepaskan tangan Sasuke**-kun** yang menggenggam tanganku. Aku berbalik memunggunginya dan berjalan meninggalkan dia sendiri.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di Itali."

Perkataannya membuatku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku hanya terdiam ditempat bagaikan sebuah patung yang dibuat ditaman ini.

"Jadi, sekali lagi aku bertanya kepadamu. Maukah kau kembali kepadaku? Aku akan membawa serta dirimu ke Itali minggu depan. Masalah orang tuamu, biar aku yang meminta persetujuannya. Bagaimana Sakura?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Kegelapan malam yang hanya diterangi lampu taman yang agak remang membuat mataku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Sasuke**-kun**. Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

**PLAK!**

Satu tamparan keras dari tanganku berhasil mendarat dipipi kirinya yang mulus. Aku menunduk. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya secara terus terang? Itukan alasanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita? Uchiha Sasuke no **Baka**?"

Dapat kurasakan tangan Sasuke**-kun** menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Tangannya mendorong wajahku agar lebih dekat bersandar didadanya yang bidang. "Ya, itulah alasanku. Kau ingat saat kakakmu akan pergi melanjutkan kuliah diluar negeri? Kau menangis Sakura. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi. Tapi, semua yang aku lakukan ternyata membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Membuatmu selalu menangis. Maaf Sakura."

Pernyataan Sasuke**-kun** membuat tangisanku semakin kencang dipelukannya. Tanganku memeluk erat tubuhnya. Mencengkram erat punggung jaketnya. Tidak mau lagi kehilangan Sasuke**-kun** untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" makiku masih didalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Sasuke**-kun** hanya membelai rambutku lembut. "Bawa aku… bawa aku kemanapun kau mau."

Sasuke**-kun** melepas pelukanku. Kedua tangannya menyentuh bahuku, "Ok, kalau itu maumu." ucapnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya ditempat duduk yang tadi kami tempati. Tangan kirinya beralih menggenggam tangan kananku dan menariknya agar aku mendekat dan berdiri dihadapannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipiku dan beranjak menelusuri rambut merah mudaku. Tangannya berhenti bergerak dipuncak ikatan rambutku lalu menariknya asal. Membuat rambut merah mudaku terurai sempurna dan tertiup hembusan angin malam. "Lebih cantik jika terurai."

Tubuhku berdesir hebat. Seluruh aliran darahku mengalir menuju wajahku yang semakin memerah. Jari tangannya tersemat diribuan rambut panjangku dan mendorong kepalaku agar menunduk hingga bibir kami berdua bertemu.

Manis.

Reflek, aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dileher Sasuke**-kun**. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke**-kun** menjambak-jambak kecil rambutku dan memunculkan sensasi aneh yang melebur ditubuhku.

Sasuke**-kun** mengigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahku dan membuatku mendesah tertahan. Saat mulutku terbuka, Sasuke**-kun** memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Menyusuri seluruh ruangan yang ada didalam mulutku. Sensasi aneh kembali muncul dalam tubuhku. Membuat tanganku menjambak rambut biru donker Sasuke**-kun** dan menariknya agar mendekat dan lebih intens menciumku. Lidahnya dengan liar mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam mulutku. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku duduk dipangkuan Sasuke**-kun** dengan kedua lututku yang berdiri menopang tubuhku disamping kanan dan kiri kaki Sasuke**-kun** yang masih mendongak untuk melanjutkan ciuman panas kami.

Aku membuka sedikit mataku dan mendapati mata Sasuke**-kun** yang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Tanganku beralih menangkup wajah Sasuke**-kun** saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami karena pasokan udaraku yang sudah menipis. Sasuke**-kun** terlihat agak kesal karena aku mengakhiri ciuman ini. Aku memundurkan kepalaku sehingga tercipta tali saliva yang tersambung dimulutku ke lidah Sasuke**-kun** yang terjulur keluar. Dadaku naik turun dengan tidak teratur. Jantungku terus berdetak dengan kencang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Setelah memandang mata Sasuke**-kun** dalam diam sambil mengatur nafasku agar kembali stabil, ia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bagian belakang cardiganku. Hidungnya yang mancung berada diperbatasan antara tengkuk leher dan bahuku. Nafasnya yang panas menggelitik bagian tubuhku yang terkena hembusannya.

"Aku selalu suka aroma tubuhmu."

Aku hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan atau perbuat. Dan aku tidak tahu, apakah kali ini keputusanku benar? Menerima dan kembali kepada Sasuke**-kun**? Aku memang sangat mencintai lelaki berwajah datar ini. Kami**-sama**, semoga aku tidak salah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Sudah malam. Orang tuamu pasti cemas kau belum pulang."

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami seraya menganggukkan kepala kearah Sasuke**-kun** dan tidak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir dibibirku. Aku beranjak dari pangkuannya. Ketika angin malam berhembus, aku sempat merasa kedinginan yang menjalar dari kedua kaki jenjangku yang tidak tertutup pakaian apapun.

"Jangan lagi pakai hotpants jika kau ingin keluar hingga larut malam. Kau milikku. Dan kau bukan wanita jalang."

Desir kehangat terasa mengalir dan memenuhi rongga hatiku. Aku kembali mengangukkan kepalaku kearah Sasuke**-kun** yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman. Aku berlari menghampirinya lalu memeluk tangan kanannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Perasaan bahagia sangat terasa didalam tubuhku. "Sasuke**-kun**?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana jika orang tuaku tidak mengizinkan aku untuk pergi bersamamu?"

"Aku akan menculikmu."

Aku tidak salah. Ya, aku pasti tidak akan salah.

S

Semoga tetap menjadi abjad terbaik dan terpenting dalam hidupku dan hidup Sasuke**-kun**. Sedikit keraguan merasuk kedalam pikiranku. "Sasuke**-kun**, apa kau ingat abjad spesial?" tanyaku. Aku agak ragu dia mengingat hal ini. Pasalnya, Sasuke**-kun** tidak akan mengingat hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Ia menunduk dan menoleh kearahku yang memang lebih pendek darinya, "S. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya **baka**." jawabnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan hal penting itu." lanjutnya.

Aku mendongak kearah Sasuke**-kun** dan menemukan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Mungkin jika lampu-lampu dijalan ini lebih terang, aku dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Fin

The one who love you

will never leave you.

Even if there are hundred reasons to give up,

they will find one reason

to hold on.


End file.
